Another gift
by Alex Short
Summary: Simba has finally reclaimed his throne and pride. While he's outside, contemplating his life, his mate, Nala is in labor and will soon give birth. Plunged in deep thought, Simba realizes that his queen needs him and rushes in to be at her side. While inside they share a touching moment with one another. Will Nala see the birth of her cub through, though?


Simba was sitting outside, near the edge of Pride Rock, his thick brown mane gently fluttering in the warm, African wind. The night was peaceful and clothed in dark blue. Her brilliant jewel-like stars illuminated the Pride Lands with a silver light, making the landscape seem hostile, yet harmonious at the same time.

Simba breathed out anxiously. It had been a year since he reclaimed his throne and his pride from the murderous usurper, Scar, a lion he had once loved and looked up to. A lion who was his father's brother and … killer. It was because of him that Simba spent his childhood and adolescence away from his home, away from his pride, believing that his father's death was his fault.

None of this mattered now as it was all in the past. Simba smiled wryly, remembering his old friend Rafiki 's wise and unstuffy counsel. Truly, this was something that would stay with him for the rest of his life, but Simba had decided to see it as a challenge that had sustained him and made him a survivor and a compassionate leader, rather than a coward who had turned his back on his family. He wasn't a coward, not by a long shot. But he also knew that he never would have done it on his own. He had his pride and his friends to thank for everything that he was now. Kings are born rulers, but only a select few are born leaders, and to be a leader, one must give credit where credit is due. He had done so and would keep doing so while he ruled. His pride and kingdom deserved a worthy king. His cub deserved a devoted father.

Something inside Simba's chest rose. Nala had been in labor for a while now and there was no news, no one had come out and said anything. The lionesses were inside Pride Rock, his mother was there, but what really comforted him was that Rafiki was with his mate. Rafiki was a wise shaman, he would know how to ease Nala's pains and deliver her baby cub.

And yet, it didn't seem right to him to stand outside while his mate was in there, fighting a battle with the odds. Simba's eyes bulged out and he stood up abruptly. Of course it wasn't right. Nala was his queen, his childhood sweetheart, but for her help, he never would have considered coming back in the first place. Simba and Nala's relationship was not one that was forced on them, it was one of love, but not the kind of love that was suffocating and condescending. It was a relationship of mutual affection and respect, one in which the partners treated each other as equals. A relationship in which they were there for one another, no matter what. Simba flew inside Pride Rock with those thoughts imprinted on his face. Everyone looked up at him and lowered their heads respectfully. Nala smiled up at her mate and beckoned him closer. He stepped cautiously, making sure the sound that came from his movements did not disturb the peace. She laughed gently and reached out her paw. Simba lay down beside her, his paws softly caressing her own. Rafiki smiled sweetly. He knew that this was what Nala needed now.

"Perhaps it is best that we give the Queen and King some space." Rafiki said and winked at the couple, "All this tension is not good for Her Majesty."

The rest of the lionesses nodded in mutual agreement and slowly started to get up.

"We'll be outside if you need anything, dearest." Sarabi whispered as she gave Nala a small kiss on the forehead. Before leaving she smiled affectionately at her son who returned the gesture nervously. When Simba was a cub, his mother's smile instantly made him feel better and safer, seeing it he was sure that all would be well. He tried to hold that image and thought in his mind now for he was frightened to the core.

"We've come a long way, Simba" Nala's voice interrupted the silence,"I can't believe we're going to be parents."

Simba smiled while Rafiki wiped off the sweat from her face.

"Yes, I never thought I'd be a dad …"

"There was a time when you didn't think you'd be king either." Nala replied and winked at him playfully. "And now … well I think you're doing a good job, more than good."

She put her paw on his and patted it gently.

"You're going to be a great father, darling." Nala whispered and looked at her swollen belly.

Simba brightened up and kissed his mate lovingly. She always knew what to say. No wonder her name meant "gift". She was his gift for life, and now he was about to receive his second.

Suddenly, Nala flinched. Simba's eyes bulged out and he let her squeeze his paw.

"The baby's coming, only a few pushes and that will be it." Rafiki said and smiled softly.

Helplessness wasn't a feeling Simba wasn't familiar with. He had felt it more than once. The first time was when he watched his father fall from that cliff. He was still a cub, but it was then that he felt so utterly helpless and useless … He preferred physical pain to experiencing those feelings because they felt like daggers carving his heart and bleeding him out from within.

Nala's abrupt roar made him regain his composure. He came closer to her and let her shift her weight to him. There was no time for helplessness right now, Simba realized. Now he needed to be strong for his family, he needed to be strong for Nala because she deserved that from him.

"That's it, Nala, a bit more!" Raffiki said in a soothing voice.

"You can do this, darling." Simba whispered and let her sink his claws in his paw.

Nala gave one last push and exhaled loudly. She threw her head back against Simba's broad shoulder and started panting. Simba kissed her forehead affectionately.

"I love you." he said as she nuzzled his mane.

"Congratulations, Your Majesties, you have a baby daughter!" Rafiki smiled brightly and showed them their cub, now wrapped in palm leaves. He placed the bundle in Nala's paws whose tears had begun strolling down her face.

"She's gorgeous, Simba." Nala's voice trailed off. Their baby daughter was truly a joy to behold. She had her mother's golden fur and when she opened her little eyes, Simba almost couldn't hold it in. Her eyes had the same deep dark brown color as his.

Simba kissed his daughter and then kissed Nala. They were now a family.

"What are you going to name her?" Rafiki asked wiping his own tears.

Simba looked at Nala puzzled. They had played with a few ideas, but none of them seemed appropriate right now.

Nala smiled sweetly and looked at her cub again.

"My perfect princess, my perfect Kiara." Nala whispered and kissed her daughter.

"That is a beautiful name for a beautiful future queen." Rafiki admitted. "Shall I tell your mother and the rest of the lionesses they can come in now, Simba?"

"Please."

Rafiki took his staff and went to announce the birth of the new crown princess.

"Rafiki ?", Simba called out to the shaman.

The baboon turned around and looked up.

"Thank you for everything!" Simba said lovingly.

"Yes, thank you, my friend!" Nala echoed and smiled warmly.

Rafiki nodded his head in appreciation and amidst tears of happiness.

In a minute, the rest of the pride, led by Sarabi came in. They gasped in mutual amazement when they saw the little princess tucked between her mother's paws.

Sarabi couldn't hold it in when her eyes fell on her granddaughter. She kissed Nala whom she had learnt to love as a daughter over the years. She nuzzled her son who was now beaming with pride and utter joy.

"What's the baby's name, Simba?" Timon asked, having taken his usual place, on top of Pumbaa's head.

"Kiara." he said as he patted his old friend on the back.

Timon and Pumbaa, as well as the rest of the pride looked at each other quizzically.

"It means "princess.", Rafiki broke off the silence as he leaned against his staff.

Everyone smiled radiantly and congratulated the young couple on their beautiful newborn princess.

"She has taken the best of your features.", an old lioness by the name of Nia spoke up and the rest nodded in agreement.

Simba and Nala glowed with pride and looked down at their daughter who was now fast asleep.

The same evening the young family was outside, Kiara snugged between her father's large paws.

"You're going to be a great dad.", Nala reassured him and nuzzled into his mane.

"How can you be sure?" Simba asked nervously.

"Because you haven't been able to take your eyes off her since she was born. That's enough for me to believe that you will.

Simba beamed and looked at his mate. Nala was truly a gift sent from the stars, and she had blessed him with another. They were now the complete package.


End file.
